Bye Bye
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: It's just your typical Edward leaves Bella and she gets famous. The kicker is there's this stalker/crazy photorgapher who is afer Bella. Will Bella welcome them back into her life or will she risk her life by waiting too long to decide...R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

It's been two years since Edward left me...I was changed by Victoria who came to Forks looking to kill me...A Few months later, I learned that I had extraodrinary powers. I could absorb the powers of other people around me. I was litterally indestructable. I couldn't be ripped a part..believe me I had someone try. I now lived with a Coven in Michigan. They were my new family now, the Wilikinsons. There was, Andrea the empth, Jayron the pyschic, me the absorber and shield, Kneah the teleporter, Tiffany the mindreader, Isac the persuader, Corrion he can see the past of things by simply touching things, Tyrone the walking lie detector, and Sly which we called Marbles...he was just well a big he sort of reminded me of Emmett. We were a band, I guess you could say. We were barely home most of the time. Our uniform, consisted of cameflouge, army hats, cargo pants, a white beader and black air forces. The only thing that changed about me, was my weakness, I was tough. I was a bitch when I had to be now. I had never gotten over Edward and I often found myself sobbing tearless sobs. But what did I care? He didn't love me...Why did I have to care? He was probably off with some beautiful vampire.

Edward's POV

I was curled up in a fetal position in a corner in my room. We lived in Michigan, the house was always silent. No one ever left except for hunting. I felt as if a part of me was missing. A few weeks ago we had been informed that Bella had been killed in a car crash. My angel was dead. What was the reason for living now? I heard three quick raps on the door.

"Edward...I had a vision." Alice said as she stared at me with agonized eyes.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"It's about Bella. She's not dead...like we thought." She told me. She smiled a little. "Edward we have to go get her back..I don't know how much I can take of this. I miss her Edward and I know you do too. She turned on the tv,"And I'm tired of this stupid silence." She said angrily.

"MTV?" I questioned her.

"How was I supposed to know?" I rolled my eyes.

Italics are the things on the screens Just thought I'd clue you in)

_Bella walked out on stage, her hair had honey colored streaks in it and was straight. She had died it black though. She wore a white dress that stopped at her knees and a blue jean half jacket over it. She was paler than normal and had brown eyes, with specks of blue, red, green, amber, gold, and black. They were beautifull. _

_She took a seat in a chair._

_"So Isabella we hear you have a new CD coming out.."_

Wait? A CD? She was a singer. My angel was alive. I was overjoyed. IfI coud cry I would. I looked at Alice who wore a smilar mask of shock. But...Bella...my angel was a vampire. I got up I was determined to fine my angel. As if Alice read my mind she insisted that she come along. I finally gave in, then every one decided that they wanted to go...even ROsalie. Wow what a shocker.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

We heard that she was going to be performing at a place called the Empath. We entered wairly. Would she even wanted to talk me. Was she angry with me? These were the questions that haunted me. Jasper sent a wave of calmness my wave. Emmett smiled for the first time. I looked at where he looked and there she was on stage. My angel.

BPOV

I was getting ready for my concert. I put on my uniform.I looked in the mirror...I looked hot. I wonder what Edward would have-, no what am I doing? Do you think he would have been thinking about you right now? I asked myself. Of course not.

"Time to go Doll face!" Tiff yelled from down stairs. That was her nick name for me.

"Yeah Shawty!" Marbles yelled! Why won't he give it up?! He's not a freakin' gangster!

"I'll be down Marbles and Tif!" I yelled. I finished applying make up and ran down the stairs at vampire speed. My entire family was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on me?" I asked. Then I noticed the bracelet. I still wore it. I had taken the werewolf off after he'd abandoned me..he was my only friend. You know how some people say 'Lets burry the hatchet' I burried the damn wooden wolf. We climbed in van. I had to admit for a van it was pretty cool. Tyrone and Corrion had their fun painting and decorating it with graffetti. I didn't care. Not all of us were always on stage somewhere behind stage making sure everything went smoothly. Unfotunately I wasn't one of those people. I was the lead singer. The ride was silent. We were all nervous. As soon as we got there we were ushered backstage. We jogged out excitedly. Leaving all other feelings back stage.

"Hey how're yall feeling tonigt?!" I shouted, They roared in applause. "Alright I wrote this song a little while ago..so enjoy." I yelled. ( A/N: Bella really didn't write this song as we all know :p)

I inhaled and exhaled silently. I looked in the back and saw...a family of golden eyes. I froze. Tyrone started playing. I shook my head and started...

_This is for my people who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On sunday mornings and I missed you  
But when we talked too  
All them grown full things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_Chorus  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
That you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_Chorus  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you where  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye By-bye By-bye  
By-Bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people who lost their grandfather  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye _

I was for sure now. It was the Cullens. They were here. But why? Why? I tormented myself with these questions until the next song started. I was on keyboards as Tiffany took over the mic.

"Okay you guys...this is a song I wrote for my best friend Bella. She had some problems a while back in her love life." I flinched. "And the way she described him made me think that they really did deserve to love each other...they were perfect. So I wrote this song and Bells this is for you!"

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself_

I didn't know you  
I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling now  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
What I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side

We belong together  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
Baby nobody else  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface

I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together

_"_But I did want to say to the guy who broke her heart if your listening to this. Fuck you ass hole!" The crowd cheered in a pplause. Tiff went to me and hugged me.

"Okay!" I said taking the mike again. "Lets get this crackin'" Tyrone tapped the drum sticks.

Oh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standing' ovation  
Oh oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing' outside my house  
Trying' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Oh...

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (oh)

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standing' ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining'  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

But it's over now...

Next song I thought to myself. I looked back there and saw the Cullens looking at me, with confusion, excitment, joy, and love clear in their eyes. I smiled back.

"I'm about to bring my sisters out so give a round of applause to my sisters. Andrea, Kneah, Tiffany, and Corrion." they all walked out in their uniforms. I was the only one who didn't wear the hat any more. THey had two glass plates that they would break at the end. The audience always loved this.

"Get it girls!" Kneah. Screamed. I backed up with them and we formed a straight line. We stepped (you know like clapping and stomping to make beats and stuff). We were pretty good at it.

"breakin' Dishes!" We yelled at the same time. Kneah handed me a plate behind her back,then all of us at the same time smashed the glass.

"Aww snap!" I heard someone back there yell. I smirked then took control of the mike.

d_on't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am  
I don't know who you think I am am am am am am am am am ow_

He been gone(gone) since three thirty(three thirty)  
And coming home lately at three thirty(three thrity)  
I'm super cool I've been a fool  
But now I'm hot and baby you gone get it(it it it)  
Now I ain't tripping ah! I ain't twisting ah!  
I ain't demented ah! well just a lil' bit uh!  
I'm kicking asses I'm taking names  
I'm on flame don't come home babe

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights  
I'm about a man tonight  
I'm about a man tonight  
I'm about a man tonight

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an ohhhh

I'm still waiting, come through the door  
I am killing time, you know bleaching your clothes  
I am roasting marshmallows on the fire  
And what I am burning is your attire  
I' getting restless  
I' getting tested  
And I can't believe he's always out all night and never checks in  
Is he cheating? Man I don't know  
I am looking around for something else to throw

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm about a man tonight  
I'm about a man tonight  
I'm about a man tonight

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
Ohhhhh

I don't know who you think I am (I am...)  
But I really don't give a damn right now  
If you don't come I am going to huff and puff and  
I'ma blow this blow this uh,  
I'ma blow this blow this uh,  
I'ma blow this house house down!  
Dishes breaking dishes breaking

I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm about a man tonight  
I'm about a man tonight  
I'm about a man tonight

A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an

Breaking Breaking Breaking...  
Dishes Dishes Dishes...

At the end we all broke our dishes and the crowd errupted. I was looking in the back to see the cullens and Edward shocked. I smirked.

"Time to speed it up a bit. Lets get it Poppin!" I shouted. "All my single ladies!"

All the single ladies (7x)

[Verse 1]  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club(club)  
Just broke up(up)  
Doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip (dip)  
And now you wanna trip (trip)  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him (him), he up on me (me)  
Don't pay him any attention  
Done cried my tears (tears), for three good years(years)  
Ya can't be mad at me

[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh(x2)

[Verse 2]  
I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips)  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup)  
I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you've had your turn (turn)  
And now you gone learn  
Wat it really feels like to miss me

[Chorus x2]

[Bridge]  
Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me, then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up

"Okay everyone this is our last song tonight!" I said.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go

Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping alone

I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful,  
Waiting for me to come home, to come home.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake,  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, ohhhh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

But you're just a boy

I clicked my teeth smirked.

"Thankyou have a great night!" I said as I ran off. Tiffany put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I told her. She smiled.

"Anytime."

"He and his family were out there you know." I told her. Trying to hold back sobbs that wouldn't bring tears. She hugged me.

"It's okay doll face."

"Yo what's the deal with Shawty!" Marble said he had a worried expression on his face.

"The Cullens." She hissed.

"Aw hell naw!" My entire family screeched.

"Be nice." I told them.

"You want to be nice to the guy who broke your heart?!" Kneah asked incrediously."Why?"

"Because I..still love him. Rember he left me not the other way around." I told them. Andrea who walked up to us, who had been God knows where.

"There are these group of people that say they know you and want to talk to you." She said. I looked over her head and saw them looking at me. I let go of Tiffany and nodded.

"Sure. Why the hell not?" My family stiffened.

"Chill. It's cool." I told them. They relaxed a little. "As long as they don't touch me." I looked at them and they looked a little hurt. I stepped toward them. Alice was a bouncing ball of energy she practically jumped on me. That did it.

"Ah shit Alice!" I screeched. There was this burning pain in my torso and in my head. I was gaining her power.

"What's wrong?" She asked. A little sad.

"I'm happy to see you but there's this thing...no touchy...my number one rule. But I guess it doesn't matter now...we can't change it. The harms already been done." I said as the fire left me.

"What harm?" She asked.

"Let's go to my place and talk." I said. "Oh wait. I got to introduce you to my new family."

"This is Marbles, Kneah,Andrea, Tyrone, Tiffany, Their twins, Jayron and Corrion."

"Its nice to meet you all!" Alice said bouncing happily.

"Say hi guys." I hissed. Marbles thawed out fast.

"Yo man what's crackalackin'" I put me head down shaking it back in forth.

"How many times do I have to tell you. you are not a freakin' gangster!!!!" I nearly shouted, The Cullens laughed. "Now...let's saddle up." I said. They followed me home. We went into the living room and sat down.

"Okay. Do you wanna start or us?" Kneah asked as she twirled one of her microbes. Tiffany sighed as she played with a lock of her Indian weave.

"It is not Indian weave!" she nearly shouted.

"Okay..okay..sorry." I mumbled.

"I believe we should go first." Edward spoke up. Marbles, Jayron, and Tyrone snarled.

"Chil!" I warned them.

"Sorry Shawty. " Marbles sighed.

"My apologiez. Bellie Buggie."Tyrone said. The Cullens snickered at my nick name.

"Tis my apologizing season. Ms. Bugga Bella Boo."

"Wow, Bellie Buggie." Emmett boomed. I rolled my eyes, Edward was frozen the entire time, I could see it in his eyes. He was holding back something.

"Now Doll face here says she knows you guys so what's the whole deal behind this shit?!" Tiffany half shrieked.


End file.
